Wildest Dreams
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Inspired by the song Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. Gajevy/Gale He was so tall and handsome as hell, the last rays of burnt sunlight shadowed him. She thought she'd see him again, not wiat for 7 years before... Warnings: Angst, character death, themes


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

_Wildest Dreams_

We stood on the ouskirts of Magnolia, the sun was setting and colours splashed the sky; pinks swirled to oranges and then to an inky purple.

"I... We have to go, Shrimp." Gajeel's voice was shaky and close to breaking, "We got a lead on the dragons... I gotta find my dad..."

I reached up, tears welling up in my eyes, and placed a hand on his cheek, "Its ok. Nothing lasts for ever, Gajeel."

_But this is gonna take me down..._

He was so tall and handsome as hell, the last rays of burnt sunlight shadowed him. He was so bad, _But he does it so well. _I reasoned.

"I can see... the end is begining, Gajeel." His crimson eyes bore into my brown ones, "My one condistion is," A single tear slid down my face and I turned away. I was wearing a nice red dress that ended about my thighs, "Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, Babe. Red lips and rosey cheeks. Say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams..."

**_Three years earlier..._**

It was just another guild party, the celestial spirits had returned to normal and we were celibrating. I was already tipsy and on my way home, I froze, the feeling of being watched paralized me.

"Gihi, where' you going, Shrimp?" Gajeel appeared from the darkness as I sighed in relief.

"Just going home, why?" I stumbled slightly, carrying on my path to Fairy Hills, he walked me back arguing about nothing inpaticular.

"Nope, you? A whirl-wind in bed? Pfft!" He scoffed, but I wasn't fazed, probably the affects of the alcohol, but I didn't care.

"Wanna test that theory, Redfox?"

...

My door was roughly shoved open and we stumbled into the dark room. His lips were surprisingly soft against mine, they moved to nip and bite at my neck. We'd been doing this for a while now, it wasn't just sex anymore and we both knew it...

"No one has to know what we do..." I gasped, his hands were in my hair, his clothes are in my room.

His voice such a familiar sound, "Nothing lasts forever..."

_But this is getting good now..._

**_Six years later..._**

"He had my arm, spinning me around and capturing my lips in one last kiss, my last request was... _Say you'll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, Babe__. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams..._"

My chest tightened, it had been three years since he'd left. Both Natsu and Wendy were back, they'd lost him at some point... _Where is he?_

**He saw me in hindsight, tangled with him all night... Burnin' it down... We were there again... His arms wrapped around me, nose burried in my hair and eyes closed. I tentivly traced his face, knowing that if I made any sudden movements he'd be gone... **

_**Some day when you leave me, I bet, these memories, follow you around... Do you remember, Gajeel?**_

I bolted awake, breathing sharp and tears streaming down my face, "S-say you'll remember me... Gajeel... I need you..." I threw myself back at my pillow, sobbing through my words, "S-standing in a nice dress, staring at the s-sunset, babe... Red lips and rosey cheeks... You said you'd see me again! ... _E__ven if it's just_ pretend..."

...

The days drifted past, nothing was really there, yet nothing was really missing. I sat at the same table I always did, at the back of the guild, eyes staring at the book in my hand... But never reading.

Tears stung my eyes, but I no longer had the effort to make them fall, or blink them away... they were ever present. I wasn't eating, I wasn't sleeping... I didn't go on jobs... I didn't _do_ anything. I just sat. Sat and waited.

Soon weeks had past... Months... Days... hours... years...

Years of nothing, days of waiting, hours of crying, months of nightmares, weeks... the weeks were the hardest.

I was in the guild, Lucy always tried to cheer me up. It didn't work but I pretended, for her sake. Mira gave me food, I didn't really eat, just picked at it, pushing it around my plate. Jet and Droy tried to help me forget; asked me to go on jobs, help them find a good book...

But I would never forget.

Nights were my fear; they held images, visions, screams, cries... blood.

I hated the blood.

I swallowed the sob building up in my throat and carried on staring aimlessly at the book in front of me. Where was he? Seven yesr since he'd gone, four since Natsu and Wendy had returned and six since his last letter. My hand automatically dove into my bag, pulling out the worn and crumpled piece of paper. It was spattered with mud, tears and blood probably...

My eyes skimmed over the familiar writing. Never reading, I knew it off by heart. I knew the excact way his L's curved when he spelt my name, I recognised the exact amount of pressure he'd pressed on the paper to make the ink blotch over the word 'sorry' and picked out exactly where he had started to cry onto the paper.

_I remember you, standing in your nice dress, staring at the sunset, Babe. Your red lips and rosy cheeks... I'll see you again, even if its just in my wildest dreams._

_I'm **sorry**... Levy... I love you, don't forget that. I remember you. I see you in hindsight, tangled up with me all night... _

I re-read that part over and over. It haunted my dreams and hung over my days...

Then I was crying again. It was weak and sickly, my body trembled as my hoarse whimpers were wheezed from my lungs. Suddenly an arm was round me and hushed whispers were muttered into my ears.

"It's ok, Levy, you're ok..." I gently pushed her away and stood. Just as I was about to leave a loud thump and a black and white Exceed dropped onto the table. With a gasp I scooped him into my thin arms and held him close to my small chest. His fur was dirty and matted, his claws mishapen and jagged and where his whiskers once were, remained nothing but red-raw skin.

"L-Levy..." His face was solem and voice full of grief, "It's Gajeel... We were attacked when we split off from Natsu and Wendy... We've been held captive in some kind of testing lab... They're trying to find out about dragon slayers."

I shook my head, I wasn't believing what I was being told. No. This wasn't true... It can't be...

"They... They took a test too far... Levy... Gajeel's dead."

"No." I stated firmly, he was lying. It wasn't true, "No. No, Lily you're wrong."

"Levy, I saw it, I saw him-,"

"_No!" _ I yelled, sinking to the ground, "No... He... He promised! HE PROMISED ME! He said... he said..."

It was as if the growing whole that had gathered in my chest through all those years was finally torn. Ripped apart, I curled in on myself, encasing Lily within my shaking limbs. His paw reached up, stroking my face and whiping away the tears.

After what seemed like hours... days maybe? Nights? She didn't know... But after a long moment Juvia spoke up.

"Whoever these people are, Juvia will make sure that they wish they had never been born." Her tenses were slipping, something that only happened when she was utterly grief-stricken.

...

I knelt in front of the looming grave stone. A sad smile played on my face as I reached up, placing a hand on the harsh stone.

_Say you'll remember me,_

I glanced up at the sunset, just like the day he'd left... our last kiss, colours splashed the sky; pinks swirled to oranges and then to an inky purple. I placed a small charm I'd made from my iron, with the help of Erza and Natsu, amongst the flowers and other peace offerings people had left.

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, Babe._

I didn't go to the funeral. I couldn't bring myself to, I - instead - watched from afar as the pouring rain dripped down from the sky. Juvia's doing, probably, it was gone now. I took a small frame from my back; it was a picture of us, weeks pefore he left. My birthday.

_Red lips and rosy cheeks..._

A ring was on mt left hand and we were grinning at the camra. We were planning to tell everyone when he came back...

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams..._

Was that what this was? All a crule dream? One tear slid from her cheek, splashing against the cool stone.

_In your wildest dreams..._

He was in my dreams... My very wildest dreams, where he would come staggering back to the guild, take me in the most breathless of kisses and tell me he loves me... But they were just that. My wildest dreams.

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams...  
>In your wildest dreams.<em>

I lay down in the grass, my nice red dress fanning out around me as I watched the sunset. My eyes drifted closed... My heart rate slowed... The soft breeze washed over me...

I remembered how we met, how terrified I was. But the look in his eyes before he left... regret. That I remember too. I recalled how he saved me from Laxus's blast and how he promised to make me big. Then how we'd teamed up when Lucy needed us ... Then... I remembered what he'd said before he'd left.

_"You're always in my dreams, Shrimp." He began his way down the path out of Magnolia, "I love you, Levy..."_

**"**I love you too, Gajeel."

With one last breath I was engulfed into a cover of darkness. Smiling, I embraced it.

...

_Deep in a meadow, under a willow... a bed of grass, as soft as a pillow... _

_"Levy!" A couple and a younge boy held between them stood behind me._

_"Mom.. dad..." I smiled, opening my arms wide as the boy ju__mped into my arms, "Loukas!"_

_"Big __sis!" I twirled him around before my eyes landed on one more person. Setting my brother down I walked towards him. He was so tall and handsome as hell, his piercings lined his face and arms..._

_"Gajeel..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
